The Promised Land Part II
by darkdamonhiei
Summary: Sephiroth and Seifer are arrested and taken to the Desert Castle where they will have to face the Sand Worm at dawn, as entertainment for King Kefka.


(All characters are owned by the Square Enix Company)

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get started on the second part, but I've had homework and I wanted to make sure someone was actually interested in the story first. So here we go and I will be sure to do a grammar check this time. But anyway please tell me what you think, I'm open to all suggestions anyone might have.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Promised Land

The Road to Adventure: Part 2

Sephiroth stared down Seifer.

Sephiroth "What are you waiting on? Come on---" Sephiroth made a dash at Seifer, fist extended "Attack Me!"

Seifer dodges to the side and makes an attempt at grabbing his gunblade only to find out it was not there. "What the-," Seifer dodged

again, rolling to the other side of the cell. "Now wait a minute here. Where is my Gunblade?"

Sephiroth gives him a snide look "What's the matter boy, can't fight with out a weapon? Is this what they're teaching kids at those

damned Gardens now, to rely on your materials," Sephiroth made another rush at Seifer.

Seifer tried to fake dodging to the left, but Sephiroth was not falling for it. Catching him around the knees Sephiroth knocked Seifer to

the ground.

Sephiroth straddled Seifer, hands wrapped around Seifer's throat. Sephiroth could not stand the sight of blonds; they took him back to

too many mistakes he had made in his past. Mistakes he never wanted to make again. Looking at the kid he realized he was making that

mistake now.

Seifer skin had gone from gold to royal blue as he struggled to breath. He continuously slapped at Sephiroth arms, trying to make him let go.

_Kill him...Kill him...Kill him..._

The voice started in Sephiroth's head. Just like in the old days.

"NO!" Sephiroth yelled, reluctantly releasing Seifer. "Stay away from me." Sephiroth hissed moving as far away as he could in the small

cell "Just, keep the hell away." He struggles to regain his control, hands shaking.

"Hmmm... Yes, that was a lovely little performance," clapping could be heard on the other side of the bars that led into the cell.

King Kefka stands on the other side of the bars that led in to the cell. His Royal Adviser Heidegger a short pudgy man with a long thick

black beard stands next to him.

"Guard," Kefka says "What are these two in here for?"

The head guard Biggs dressed all in red steps forward "Sir these two men are the ones responsible for the destruction of the Opera

House over on the South Isle."

Kefka takes in the two men's appearance "Hmm…. That's a pity. I rather liked that Opera House. Oh well," Kefka makes a little pout.

The second guard who is dressed all in blue steps forward "Um Sir?" Wedge says "What would you have us do with these two?"

"Well. Since they did destroy one of my favorite pass times, it would only be fitting for them to entertain me. How say you we have a

show, these two against the, Sand Worm."

Kefka laughs evily, voice echoing of the walls of the dungeon.

"Actually your majesty, if you do not mind. I would like to take care of him," Heidegger points in Sephiroth's direction "Personally."

Kefka's lip curls at being interrupted "Whatever, do whatever you want, I don't care as long as I get a show out of one of them."

Heidegger clears his throat "Guards take this one," motions back towards Sephiroth "To my chambers and chain him up."

Sephiroth willingly goes with the guards as they enter the cell.

Eiko sat on the Al Bhed's Airship.

"What's a kid like you gonna do at the Desert Castle?" Wakka asked folding his arms over his chest.

"There are some guys there that I got in trouble, so I'm going to go get them out."

Wakka watched her a amused look painted on his face "You know, that's no place for children. Lotta bad monstas in that place, Ya

know."

Eiko swung her legs back and forth as she lend back on the crate she sat upon. "I can take care of my self."

Wakka looked up at the ceiling scratching his chin. He nodded his head and looked at her. "I like you. You're a tough kid, but if you

ever need help, just call on Ol' Wakka. Ya!" He gives her a big goofy grin.

Seifer looks out the window to see the sun rising just above the horizon. Sephiroth had yet to be brought back and he had to admit that

even though he did not like the big headed jerk, he still was worried about him. "I'm not worried. I just don't want to die alone." Seifer

says under his breath.

Sephiroth winced as pain sliced through his back. Heidegger had known who he was and that he did not have much power left.

Heidegger had wanted to know where the Promised Land was and when Sephiroth said nothing Heidegger believed he could beat the

answer out of him. But like any strong soldier Sephiroth took his pain in silence and kept his information to himself.

"Fine" Heidegger had said "We were going to pardon you for the information, but since you refuse to speak, you'll just be feed to the

Sand Worm in the morning with your little friend."

Heidegger had then left him, hangingfrom chainsEagle Spread with gashes on his back and face.

Eiko approached the guards that stood in front of the castle gate. Attempting to stroll on by them, they blocked her path with out

stretched arms and spears.

"OUTSIDERS ARE NOT PERMITTED!" The first guard said.

"But I must speak with King Kefka," Eiko pleaded.

"OUT –SIDERS-ARE-NOT-PERMITTED-!" The second guard said more slowly and louder.

Eiko pouted and gave the guards her best puppy dog eyes, but the guards were unfazed by it.

"Hmph," Eiko kicked up sand as she stomped off to the side of the castle to come up with a plan of action. "I gotta get those two out of

there."


End file.
